Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy is one of the antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the funtime version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Funtime Freddy's appears to be a combination of both Freddys from the first two games. His head looks squarish and appears less large. He has a pinkish purple snout, belly, and a few parts of his arms and legs. Like all the animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Freddy has face plates that can be articulated. On the left hand, it contains a pink microphone, with similar appearances of Baby's. On the right hand, a Bonnie-like puppet replaces the hand, which can move on its own and can even detach from Funtime Freddy's arm, as seen in night 2. Like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy has a small, round speaker in the middle of his chest. From the top and bottom lies a black bowtie and two buttons. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Role in Sister Location Funtime Freddy appears in Night 2, attempting to suffocate the player by stuffing his dick into the Player's mouth. In Night 3, there is a point in which you'll need to press a button on the Bonnie Puppet. However, the puppet will detach and sneak around Freddy's body. If you do not press Bonnie's button in time, he will jumpscare and kill you. He is last seen on night 5 in the scooping room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only his inanimate shell. Dialogue "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" "BON-BON, SAY HI TO OUR FRIENDS!" "I know you're over there somewhere!" "Laughs, I know you're over there somewhere." "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!" "Hey, Bon - Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" "Well, hello again!" "Laughs Well, hello again!" Jumpscare Sound Trivia *Funtime Freddy is the only animatronic to hold two things at once. *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are the only animal based animatronics within the Sister Location game. *Funtime Freddy is based off of his original counterparts. *Strangely, Funtime Freddy does not have the Funtime Auditorium as his main location. *Funtime Freddy's puppet Bon-Bon appears to be a separate animatronic complete with a separate power supply, as well as separate voice boxes and jumpscares. As proven by how even when Freddy was deactivated, Bon-Bon was still moving around and fully aware of his surroundings. *The Bonnie Puppet's capabilities resemble the Nightmare Cupcake's in FNAF4, both jumpscaring the player rather than their larger partners. *Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff. *Apparently, in several lines of dialogue, Funtime Freddy calls the Bonnie hand puppet "Bon-Bon". This may be a possible reference to Markiplier, the way how Markiplier calls Bonnie in the original games. *Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs in at 350 lbs. *As the blueprints show, Funtime Freddy was specifically designed to assist in the murder of children, by storing their bodies inside his belly. **Upon a close inspection a dead child is visible inside of Funtime Freddy in the blueprints. *Bon-Bon's voice is used by the player to get Freddy back on their stage. **This is proven by the fact that the sound files for this mechanic are labeled bon1, bon2 and ect. *Freddy's voice and words bear resemblence to that of The Joker from the Batman franchise. Gallery Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer. SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy as the Game Mascot SLGameplay1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room FreddyJumpscareDark.gif|Funtime Freddy's Counterpart in the Original Story Funtime freddy.png|Funtime Freddy Full Body Freddy.PNG|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint orYs6B1.jpg|Brightened version of Freddy in the Breaker Room. SLReviewFooter-1024x431.png|Funtime Freddy's remains Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location